Bunny Ears
by ForTheLoveOfTheStory
Summary: On there latest run,they had picked up a pair of bunny ears, that Judith loved. But Daryl seeing them on Beth later that day, did something that he didn't expect and he wasn't the only to notice.


Bunny Ears

"She'll love these," he heard Michonne say as he walked past her.

Placing large white Bunny ears in to her bag. She really did spoil the Grime's children; he walked to his bike, they were more settled, he finally found one, and hand been modifying it. Shortly after Michonne followed, getting in the truck behind had found a few medical supplies, mostly things to make there new, place more like home.

They had spent weeks, putting up the fence around the new motel. It was large but it was the best thing, to fit there growing group. Daryl smirked, he could now see though metal fence of the new home, and the blonde that sat, a few feet from the fence. He watched as she got up, and began to walk towards the fence. He watched, as she looked around making sure the cost was clear, before she let them in. as usual they were greeted. He stepped off his bike, looking at Beth who smiled at him

"Glad your back," she whispered.

"For me!" Judith squalled

the both looked over to see Judith, held in her fathers arms, as Michonne placed the ears on her head. The band was a little bit for her, still looked adorable on her. Judith was well on her way, on celebrating her third birthday. Smiles spread across the group, looking at the brunette, with largest smile on her face.

"What do you say?" Rick said though his chuckles.

"Tank you," she said to the laughing samurai,

"welcome" she said.

He smirked at Beth, but her attention now like the other's, focused on the little girl with the bunny ears. He sighed taking his bike back, to the make shift garage that he had. This was his place; he could work on the cars, his bike out her with out being bothered. During his run, he had picked up a few new pieces; he'd like to add to his bike

Daryl had been so focused on working on his bike; he hadn't realized that it was becoming dark.

"New parts for the bike huh?" he spooked, hearing the young famine voice behind him.

"Yeah" he replied still under the bike,

he continued to work, listening to her talk about her day, one of the bolts fell from his hand, and rolled out on the concrete a little past where Beth sat. His eyes followed it, he begin to get up

"I'll get it," she quickly leaned over, grabbing the bolt, before it made it into the grass.

"Shit," he growled to himself, as he watched Beth lean forward, her pants moving down showing the top of her panties. He shook his head. Clearing his mind,

"almost got away," she smiled, proud of herself.

She leaned forward, one hand flat on the ground, her dominant hand handing him the bolt.

His eyes widened, the very set of rabbit ears, that sat on the toddlers head earlier that day. Sat on Beth's golden locks, had another affect on him. 

"I'm going to hell" he thought. Taking the bolt; back from Beth with a grunt, avoiding eye contact.

"What's wrong?" she asked, her eyes widened as she gasped

"oh god" she reached up feeling the large white ears on her head.

"I'm so embarrassed" she said pulling them off her head, throwing them aside her face red.

"No need ta be" he shifted uncomfortable under the bike.

"Were teaching her to share. so she made everyone wear them. Seeing Rick in them,I've never seen Carl laugh so hard."

The image of Rick helped, relive some the tightness in his pants,

"she made me wear them last, and she fought me to go down tonight, I just forgot to take them off. I walked around with them on!"

she hit her head lighting, on the wood behind her.

"Nobody said anything!" she said again

"I walked past the Terminus boys to" she covered her face

Daryl couldn't help but growl, if he ears had affected him, away they did the boys he knew why they didn't tell her.

"You look good in em that's why" he leaned back down continuing his work, keeping his mind busy.

"You say I look good in everything," she said.

"I'm easy to please is all," Daryl said with a Winked at Beth. She smiled in return.

"Don't think so" she said placing her hand on each handle on the bike.

"your always working on this." She leaned forward watching him work

"it's a reflection of myself" he said

"looks perfect to me" she said

"I hope one day, I can ride on it" She heard chuckling from under the bike,

"the bike I mean" she laughed blushing.

"one day" he said now sitting up.

There eyes meeting, Beth bit her lips.

"Beth?" she could hear Maggie calling for her.

"Better go," she said breaking contact first,

She quickly nodded to him, walking out of the make shift garage, leaning down grabbing the rabbit ears, placing them on her head.

"See you later" she giggled. He watched, he wasn't sure if she was conscious the way her hips swayed side to side. Nah it was just him. He watched as, Beth walked over to her sister. Maggie didn't have same reaction the others did. He didn't have to hear to know the older sister made her take them off.

He finished up as the sun completely set; using the spare flashlight he had in his bike to make his way to his room. On his way he hand heard couple of the terminus boys talking about Beth, while on watch. He walked by the quitted

"keep it down or I'll feed ya to em" he said in a serious tone. They nodded; he went off to his room.


End file.
